


Valentin Party

by RioluZX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Yaoi, request
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Volver a Konoha despues de su viaje de entrenamiento de dos años debia ser algo para alegrarse, Naruto siempre lo habia visto asi, volver a ver a sus compañeros, sus miembros de equipo, volver a comer en su restaurante favorito, sin embargo no esperaba que a los dias de regresar se sintiera tan solitario, dia de san valentin, nadie con quien pasarlo o siquiera que lo note, para su fortuna, su amigo Kiba lo invita a una fiesta y tras unas bebidas muchas cosas pueden pasar.Request of Giko18
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sin Corps





	Valentin Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giko18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giko18/gifts).



Party.

Un día más llegaba a su final, el sol se ocultó en el horizonte dando paso a la luna para brillar, las estrellas adornando todo el cielo ahora envuelto en la oscuridad de la noche, aun así en la aldea de Konoha eso no parecía afectar a nadie, las calles estaban llenas con gente, los locales estaban abiertos haciendo promociones, animando a la gente a solicitar sus servicios, hombres, mujeres, parejas que disfrutaban su compañía y al mismo tiempo intentaban que esta fuera más prolongada, la noche lucia tan animada como lo había sido en el día, sin embargo no todos estaban exactamente emocionados como el resto de la gente, en un pequeño restaurante de ramen se encontraba cierto joven ninja de cabellos rubios, apenas en sus 16 años, piel morena, tres marcas en ambas mejillas que parecían bigotes, aun cuando habían cuatro tazones vacíos y estaba comiendo su quinto su figura era delgada, cubierta por sus ropas que siempre solía usar, en la soledad de ese lugar este no podía evitar suspirar, con sus palillos removía el humeante tazón de ramen frente a él, normalmente su alimento favorito bastaba para hacerle tener la frente en alto y sus ánimos por los cielos, sin embargo esta vez no parecía ser posible, ¿el motivo?, la fecha misma.

San Valentín

Jamás había sido un fan de tal día, mucho menos lo consideraba una festividad, pero cuando tuvo más interacción con gente tuvo la esperanza de que alguien le diera algo en ese día, y por alguien se refería a su compañera de equipo Sakura Haruno, era inevitable, era la chica que más le llamaba la atención, intentaba impresionarla siempre que podía aun cuando esta afirmaba tener sentimientos por su rival Sasuke Uchiha, él tenía la esperanza de que ella posara sus ojos en el debido a su ausencia, al menos esperaba que estar más de dos años sin verse hubiera logrado que esta lo considerara más, se pasó todo el día apareciendo en los lugares que ella frecuentaba, esperando con ansias que esta le diera un chocolate como era tradición, lo único que consiguió fue que ella se molestara, pidiéndole que la dejara tranquila pues se encontraba ocupada y finalmente dándole un puñetazo cuando colmo su paciencia, desde ese punto Naruto permanecía con la cabeza baja, después de todo había sido rechazado al igual que nadie más en toda la aldea parecía interesarse por él, soltó un largo suspiro mientras llevaba los fideos a su boca, ya era algo tarde y realmente sentía que debería irse a su casa, haría algunos clones y jugaría cartas con ello o algo así, simplemente deseaba que algo más interesante ocurriera ese día, apenas había regresado de su viaje de entrenamiento con el sabio pervertido de Jiraiya, divertirse no era mucho pedir ¿o sí?.

-Sabia te encontraría aquí-una voz le hizo apartar finalmente la mirada de su tazón, un joven de su edad, piel algo más morena y de cabellos castaños, tenía unas pinturas rojas en sus mejillas y a su lado había un enorme perro blanco que movía su cola observándolo-¿Ahogando tus penas en ramen?-cuestiono notando los tazones vacíos a su lado.

-No tengo penas ttebayo-bufo mientras sorbía de modo ruidoso los fideos notando como el joven se sentaba a su lado.

-Se supone es un día para estar animado, más aun cuando las chicas te dan regalos, ¿o será que no te dieron nada?-cuestiono sonriendo de lado casi de modo soberbio, interpretando el modo molesto en que comía el otro como una respuesta-Vamos no estés gruñón, no todos pueden ser tan populares como yo-presumía mientras sacaba pecho orgulloso.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿cuantas chicas te saludaron?-cuestiono molesto de que le echara sal a su herida, se sintió peor cuando alzo un dedo, quizás solo le regalo una chica pero seguía siendo una más que el-Okey tu ganas ttebayo-bufo bebiéndose la sopa mientras el castaño se reía suavemente de tal actitud.

-Pero es de Hinata así que no cuenta, le da a todos sus amigos sean hombres o mujeres-respondió algo decepcionado y el rubio se quedó en silencio, recordó como en ese día vio a la Hyuga muchas veces, escondiéndose con el rostro sonrojado cuando se daba cuenta y entendió que también iba a darle algo, se miró de reojo con el castaño y ambos soltaron un suspiro.

-Supongo nadie aprecia a chicos tan atractivos como nosotros ttebayo-murmuro sacando su billetera para pagar mientras Kiba asentía-Aunque si Sasuke estuviera aquí el bastardo se ahogaría en chocolates-gruño molesto sin entender que le veía la gente a ese idiota asexual.

-Siempre los buenos pasan de largo, pero eso no significa que no aprovechemos este día, es más, vamos a disfrutar la noche-le dijo recuperando sus ánimos mientras su mascota daba un ladrido de apoyo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono sin poder evitar mostrarse curioso.

-¿Uh? como a que te......oh claro, tu no estabas aquí el año pasado-reacciono mientras el rubio solamente se veía más interesado-Como no todos tenemos el "encanto" de Sasuke con las chicas, decidimos hacer una fiesta en casa de Shikamaru, ya sabes, una reunión de apuestos ninjas mal apreciados-explico sonando más animado por eso a pesar de ser una fiesta para rechazados.

-Si es casa de Shikamaru seguro se la pasan como ancianos-murmuro Naruto sabiendo que el Nara no era exactamente alguien divertido.

-Aunque si va Chouji es seguro que habrá una parrillada-menciono Kiba y el rubio tuvo que darle la razón, además de eso podía contar con Rock lee para animar las cosas con su intensa energía o el castaño para ponerse algo salvaje.

-Pero seriamos solo hombres, no es algo....¿raro?-murmuro sabiendo que serían solamente ellos dos y un par de amigos de misiones.

-¿Que importa?, estamos solteros, no fuimos notados así que hay que pasarla bien con amigos-dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro a lo cual el rubio sonrió de lado, en eso tenía un muy buen punto-¿Que dices?, ¿te animas?-dijo en señal de que lo estaba invitando, no tenía nada más que hacer y estaba la posibilidad de que fuera divertido, asintió finalmente ya más animado de saber que estaría con sus amigos.

La casa se Shikamaru estaba vacía, según este sus padres iban a algún lugar en esa fecha para pasar tiempo como pareja, tal como lo predijeron Chouji llego con una enorme cantidad de carne, salieron al patio y así comenzaron a cocinar en una parrilla, Neji, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino y el, un total de 7 hombres y realmente no se sentía tanto como una fiesta como el imagino, sin embargo Naruto estaba feliz con ello, podía contar con una mano el número de ocasiones en las que estuvieron reunidos sin que hubiera alguna misión o problema serio de por medio, simplemente platicando entre todos como buenos amigos, el rubio no pudo evitar interesarse en todo lo ocurrido dentro de dos años, Shikamaru siendo un Jounin al igual que Neji, los demás chunin, tuvo que soportar como Kiba se burlaba de el por aun ser genin, aunque no fue tan molesto como el exagerado y emocional discurso motivador de Rock Lee que termino en este haciendo flexiones en medio del patio, diciendo que debían explotar su juventud y pidiéndole a alguien que se sentara en su espalda para tener más peso, aun cuando era una actitud extraña más de uno se encontró riendo por tal escena, Naruto conto con detalle los lugares que fue durante su entrenamiento, quejándose en cuanto podía de los horribles momentos que tuvo que sufrir por Jiraiya, las veces que escapo de un hotel porque este espiaba en los baños, ser despertado en medio de la noche para que leyera una novela que no entendía, de ahí cada uno comenzó a expresar sus quejas ante sus sensei, incluso Neji se quejaba del suyo lo cual llevo a que Rock Lee se levantara defendiendo con dientes y garras que Guy era el mejor maestro de todos.

-Relájate ya Lee, todos hemos tenido momentos complicados con ellos, incluso Kurenai-sensei tiene su lado malo-se quejó Kiba mientras Akamaru ladraba a su lado extendiéndole una mochila-Y ahora, ¿qué tal si nos divertimos un poco más?-les propuso abriéndola y mostrando que se encontraba llena de latas de cerveza.

-Oye ¿en verdad trajiste de esas?-murmuro Shikamaru mientras el castaño solo sacaba su lengua de modo travieso-Que fastidio, solo no le den ninguna a Lee-les pidió frotándose su nuca aceptando una lata.

Cuando Naruto tuvo una en sus manos se quedó observándola, los regaños de su sensei vino a su mente, las tres leyes que todo ninja debía evitar, alcohol, dinero y mujeres, las tres grandes tentaciones que le decía nunca debía seguir, el rubio hizo una mueca molesto y sin dudarlo dio un gran sorbo, ese anciano pervertido no tenía derecho a decirle nada pues más de una vez le robo su billetera, lo veía coqueteando con una mujer o aun peor, llegaba ebrio donde se hospedaban, le quitaba las sabanas despertándolo y le pedía que le ayudara enseñándole una enorme erección, el amargo sabor de esa bebida se quedó en su boca, aun así Naruto volvió a beber un gran sorbo buscando apartar cualquiera de esos recuerdos, sin darse cuenta todos estaban comenzando a soltar más la lengua, Chouji expresaba su temor de nunca poder encontrar pareja, Neji se quejaba una y otra vez de los problemas de autoestima de su prima Hinata, Lee no bebió nada, más bien no se lo permitían alegando que la última vez casi destruyo la casa, aun así tenía una energía tan alocada que parecía ebrio, el primero en caer bajo los efectos del alcohol fue Shikamaru, quedándose dormido mientras Naruto y Kiba se reían dibujándole en la cara con un marcador, finalmente comenzaron a platicar entre sí, el castaño sonriendo le daba pequeños codazos en sus costillas, insistiendo en que contara que clase de chicas había visto en sus viajes, con cada lata iba preguntando cosas más personales, quienes había besado, si se había masturbado, alguna interacción sexual pasajera, incluso si alguien había llamado su atención, Naruto respondía a todo, sin importar que otros escucharan en señal de que el alcohol hacia que se desinhibiera, al momento de preguntar de regreso Kiba decía con orgullo haber hecho más que eso, no ser virgen pero manteniendo en secreto sus encuentros, únicamente generando curiosidad en los otros y este se reía antes de seguir bebiendo.

-Hey, creo que te estás pasando ttebayo-gimoteo sintiendo su cuerpo caliente, estaba intentando no caer en los efectos de esa bebida pues sabia debía volver a casa.

-Mmm......una más-gimoteaba Kiba agitando su lata vacía, ya era su sexta y sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas, Naruto no podía decir que iba en su quinta pues el castaño más de una vez le quito su lata para beber.

-Amigo, tienes que ir a casa ttebayo-le dijo pues cuando se levantó para alcanzar otra el mismo casi cayó al suelo, afortunadamente reacciono para poder atraparlo haciendo que se apoyara en su hombro.

-Awww no seas agua fiestas, una más-le suplico se apegaba a él, frotando su mejilla contra la de él y Naruto sintió su cuerpo calentarse levemente por tal cercanía-Mmm, hueles bien-susurro comenzando a olfatearlo, sintiendo gustoso ese masculino aroma haciéndole babear levemente.

-Okey, hora de llevarte a casa-gruño creyendo que él también estaba ebrio por sentirse nervioso debido a eso-¿Y Akamaru?.....olvídalo-murmuro viendo al perro tirado sobre el césped, estaba seguro que no podría cargarlo a él y a Kiba juntos, menos por como el castaño intentaba caminar y en lugar de eso casi se iba a un lado casi arrastrándolo con él.

Por como las calles estaban vacías Naruto supo pasaba de la media noche, los locales estaban cerrados, la gente ya se había ido a sus hogares, San Valentín había terminado como el quería y soltó un pequeño suspiro, todo estaba tan calmado que incluso su borrachera parecía calmarse, al menos esperaba que eso también le pasara a Kiba pero lo veía como algo lejos, este solamente se pasaba quejándose una y otra vez de ese día, la falta de regalos, atención, como incluso su perro recibió más cariños que él, Naruto se rio suavemente imaginando que eso era un golpe duro para el gran orgullo del castaño, pero de cierta manera también le alegraba no ser el único que era ignorado por las mujeres.

-Vaya día ¿eh?, no esperaba terminar así ttebayo-murmuro pues realmente no esperaba cargar a su amigo ebrio por las calles, aun así no se arrepentía, mostraba que ellos habían dejado atrás esa rivalidad en que ni siquiera podían hablarse, ahora incluso lo había invitado a una fiesta, ese detalle lo agradecía profundamente por haber disfrutado con sus amigos-No vayas a vomitar, solo eso te faltaría para este día-murmuro viendo como el castaño se tambaleaba cargándose más sobre él.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor?, ninguno de los bastardos con quien me acosté me dio algo-se quejó finalmente mientras hacia un puchero con sus mejillas.

-..... ¿Eh?-murmuró deteniéndose y creyendo haber oído mal.

-Ninguno de esos bastardos miserables me saludo, siquiera me invito algo, claro, cuando quieren que les chupe sus enormes pollas vienen a suplicarme, pero fuera de eso me ignoran-gruñía el en voz alta mientras Naruto sentía sus mejillas enrojecer.

-Kiba estas ebrio, controla tu voz, seguro no sabes lo que dices y-

-¡Que se jodan!-grito molesto haciendo eco en la calle poniendo más nervioso a Naruto-¿Tienes idea de cuánto espere este día?, mi única meta era tener una enorme verga para mí, saborearla hasta cansarme, que me montaran hasta hacerme gritar, ¿era mucho pedir?-gimoteaba mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del rubio hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de este queriendo consuelo.

-Kiba.....acaso, ¿te gustan los hombres?-cuestiono sintiéndose tonto por preguntarlo, más aun por como este había gritado todas esas cosas, el castaño se separó ligeramente, lo observo a los ojos y esa sonrisa traviesa le hizo sentir un calor en su abdomen.

-¿Que pasa Naruto?, ¿te pongo nervioso?-cuestiono mientras lo empujaba suavemente, el rubio se vio obligado a retroceder, ambos ingresando en un callejón apenas iluminado por las luces de la calle, Naruto estaba acorralado entre una pared y su ebrio amigo, ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sabía que podía quitárselo de encima, que era cosa de un golpe y podría noquearlo, aun así no lo hizo, ¿era curiosidad?, ¿el alcohol aun presente en su cuerpo?, cuando el castaño se acerco supo que iba a pasar, lo tenía presente pero fue el mismo quien termino por acortar la distancia.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro cuando sus labios se encontraron, sus ojos se cerraron por reflejo, no era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre, aun así Naruto sabía que esto era mucho mejor, sentía el sabor a cerveza aun presente mezclándose con el de Kiba dando algo agradable, cuando el castaño lamio sus labios no se resistió, abrió su boca para que sus lenguas se conocieran, sus manos fueron a la cintura de su amigo, las de este rodearon su cuello, aferrándose a él, haciendo más profundo ese tacto, poco a poco más intenso, separándose solamente para volver a besarse, Kiba comenzó a frotarse contra el rubio, gimiendo suavemente a cada beso que hacia su cuerpo hervir, la necesidad siendo más fuerte e imposible de enfrentarla.

-Sabes, nadie me dio un pene en todo el día, estoy algo seco y hambriento-susurro Kiba mientras se relamía los labios, aquello se había sentido mejor de lo que había esperado, su cuerpo le estaba ardiendo, su entrepierna estaba alzada y la cercanía del rubio no ayudaba-Siempre me pregunte qué tan equipado estas-sonrió bajando sus manos para acariciar la entrepierna del rubio, colocándose de rodillas para sujetarle el pantalón, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar para bajarlos, observando un bulto oculto por la ropa interior que le hizo relamerse los labios. 

-O-Oye-gimoteo sin poder detenerlo, desvió su mirada al quedar en evidencia sus boxers con dibujos de sapos, no duraron mucho, las manos de Kiba rápidamente los deslizaron por sus piernas, Naruto sintió su corazón latir mas rápido, sus mejillas enrojecer por el modo en que el castaño observaba su hombría, temblando ligeramente cuando este comenzó a frotar su rostro contra su entrepierna.

-Mmm.....que malo eres Naruto, me tenías esta delicia escondida- gimoteo el castaño mientras frotaba el miembro del rubio en sus mejilla, sintiendo con gusto el calor que transmitía, 19 cm a su vista, quizás más, saco su lengua para recorrer el largo, sintiendo con gusto un sabor más agradable de lo que imaginaba, poco a poco sus acciones tuvieron consecuencias, noto al rubio temblar, gemir suavemente y comenzando a ponerse erecto-Ohh si-babeo Kiba viendo impresionado su tamaño, siguió lamiendo todo el tronco, delineando con su lengua la vena que se marcaba cada vez más, llegando a la base para lamer sus bolas, sintiendo un sabor salado pero agradable, las succiono suavemente, los pequeños gemidos de Naruto eran una prueba de que lo disfrutaba y finalmente logro su meta de tenerlo totalmente erecto, 25 cm, un pene bien formado para alguien de su edad, ahora, era solo para él.

-Kiba por favor, alguien puede venir y-

-Y es por eso que mejor te callas-le interrumpió mostrando que esto ocurriría de un modo u otro, mejor dicho, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás-Buen provecho-un tono burlón acompaño sus palabras mientras abría su boca, sus labios envolviendo suavemente la punta de esa hombría, dando una ruidosa pero placentera succión que obligo a Naruto a cubrir sus manos, por tal reacción el castaño supo que el rubio era virgen, eso solamente lo hizo desearlo más, relajar su garganta y lentamente engullir el resto.

Naruto estaba seguro de que estaba teniendo un sueño erótico nuevamente, de otra manera no podía explicar la situación, claro, podía culpar al alcohol de que tuviera a su amigo de rodillas, que este masajeara sus bolas tan suavemente que le daba escalofríos, que estuviera metiendo su pene en su boca tan fácilmente que delataba experiencia, una que no se conseguía en libros sino en la práctica, una que este mostraba tener bastante pues en un simple movimiento toda su hombría fue succionada, temblando tuvo que morder su chaqueta, sabía que si gemía alguien podría asomarse de alguna casa, saldrían a las calles a quejarse del ruido y simplemente estaría en problemas, sin embargo nada de eso preocupaba a Kiba, el castaño sentía su mirada nublarse, su nariz estaba hundida en los vellos rubios en la pelvis del rubio, la fragancia lo enloquecía, ese masculino y hormonal aroma era su debilidad, apoyo ambas manos en la cadera del rubio, lentamente comenzó a retirarse, sintiendo como el largo se frotaba con su lengua para dejar impregnado su sabor, Kiba sintió su propia entrepierna humedecerse, su hombría palpitar aun atrapada en sus boxers suplicando ayuda, pidiendo que le liberara de su prisión de tela y le diera un alivio, aun así no lo hizo, el castaño estaba más ocupado volviendo a engullir esa dureza, guiarla nuevamente a su garganta para así comenzar a mover su cabeza una y otra vez en un placentero vaivén.

-¡¡¡Mmm!!!-Naruto mordió lo más fuerte que pudo su chaqueta, cada movimiento, cada succión, la simple visión de que estuvieran chupando tan desesperadamente su pene, todo aquello era algo que le hacía desear gemir, mostrar como en efecto el castaño lo estaba complaciendo, pues así era, se sentía increíble, ni siquiera las veces que hacía a sus clones masturbarlo se sentía tan bien, estaba perdiendo su control, a cada momento solo deseaba más y finalmente sujeto la cabeza de Kiba, deteniéndolo por completo solo para ser el mismo quien introdujera su dureza en esa húmeda cavidad.

-"Está tomando el control"-aquella acción lejos de molestar a Kiba solamente logro que su excitación creciera aún más, sentía los dedos de Naruto enredarse en sus cabellos, su dureza deslizarse a ritmos distintos en su boca, las grandes bolas golpear su mentón, haciendo un ruido tanto erótico como morboso que le hacía babear.

Gruñidos suaves, casi leves resonaban en esa calle, cualquier mínimo ruido ponía en estado de alerta a Naruto, un bote de basura caerse por un gato callejero, la brisa del viento moviendo suavemente un cartel haciéndolo rechinar, el rubio sentía que ese día había querido jugar con su corazón, hacerle sentir rechazado, luego alegre y ahora compartir una mezcla de adrenalina con temor, una dulce mezcla adictiva, una experiencia que hacia su cerebro patear lejos su sentido común, sus instintos primarias tomando control y finalmente dándole igual si llegaban a descubrirlos, solo deseaba experimentar el orgasmo ocasionado por ese intenso placer.

-Mmm.....Kiba-gimió suavemente su nombre, tratando de buscar algún autocontrol pero era imposible, estaba perdido en la lujuria, el deseo, la necesidad de descargarse, una prueba de eso eran las gotas que no dejaban de salir de su verga erecta, sintiendo como esta palpitaba siendo una bomba de tiempo.

-"Aquí viene......Mmm dámelo"-Kiba sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, su propio pene atrapado en su pantalón estaba por explotar, su ano le picaba en una clara señal de excitación, el deseo de que aquello que estimulaba tanto su boca ahora hiciera lo mismo con él, el pensamiento de ser follado le hizo succionar más fuerte, mover sus manos y sujetar las firmes nalgas del rubio, evitando que este pudiera escapar en el último instante.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-en el último segundo Naruto no pudo evitar gritar, no, rugir seria la palabra adecuada, un grueso y placentero sonido de éxtasis cuando alcanzo su liberación, en una arremetida metió su pene erecto lo más profundo que pudo en la garganta de Kiba, sintiendo como se hinchaba antes de expulsar una gran cantidad de semen, el rubio sujeto la cabeza de Kiba obligándole a mantenerse en su lugar, de igual modo el castaño no planeaba alejarse, sentir esos chorros calientes y espesos inundar su boca fue un estímulo tan placentero que todo su cuerpo fue recorrido por un escalofrió, estaba forzado a tragarlo todo, cada gota de ese jugo masculino el cual no dejaba de salir, un orgasmo prolongado por más que solo unos segundos, tanto para Naruto como Kiba se sintió mucho más que eso, poco a poco comenzó a perder su fuerza, haciendo el cuerpo del rubio temblar por la intensa sensación de alivio mezclada con placer, un sentimiento que le hizo suspirar profundamente y cada célula de su cuerpo parecía relajarse de igual manera.

-"Me hizo acabar"-todo el cuerpo de Kiba temblaba ante ese pensamiento, podía sentirlo, su ropa interior estaba húmeda, manchada en su totalidad de semen y ni siquiera se había tocado, el simple sentimiento de que Naruto usara su boca había sido el estímulo suficiente, lentamente saco ese pene semierecto de su boca, la simple vista de esa hombría bañada en su saliva le hizo sentirse orgulloso y sacando su lengua recogió la última gota de semen que se asomaba-Mmm.....delicioso-sonrió Kiba relamiéndose los labios, alzando la mirada con sus mejillas enrojecidas para observar al rubio.

-Yo.....-Naruto únicamente pudo callar, ¿tenía siquiera excusa para que lo había hecho?, ¿la necesitaba realmente?, por cómo veía el solamente le había dado a su amigo lo que quería, saborear un pene cosa que hizo con todo gusto, aun así podía sentir que todo esto estaba lejos de terminar, el modo en que el castaño lo observaba era prueba de eso.

-¿Vamos a tu casa?, créeme que apenas comienzo con esto-sonrió dándole pequeñas lamidas al glande de su hombría, queriendo mantenerlo erecto pero eso lo lograba sin tanto esfuerzo, con esa vista simplemente podía asegurarlo, esa noche no la pasaría solo.

Naruto trago con fuerza pero no dijo nada, volvió a subirse sus pantalones sintiéndose nervioso, ambos caminaron juntos y noto que el castaño lucia más sobrio, sabía bien que pasaría al llegar a casa, Kiba lo había dejado bien en claro, él ya había asimilado que esa noche moriría su virginidad, iba a perderla con uno de sus amigos, siempre pensó que lo haría con Sasuke, que el sabio pervertido un día llegaría a mas que solo hacer que lo masturbara cuando estaba ebrio, incluso fantaseo conque seria Sakura, pero en su lugar con quien tendría su primer encuentro sexual seria Kiba, era inesperado, algo nada planeado pero......le gustaba, entre más pensaba eso más le agradaba la idea, domar a ese chico salvaje, tenerlo suplicando como cuando había saboreado su hombría, tomar las riendas de la situación, mostrar que el ya no era un mocoso sino un adolescente, un masculino adolescente lleno de hormonas despiertas, aun alteradas y vibrando en busca de un encuentro sexual, metió la llave para entrar a su apartamento, no encendió las luces pues la luna iluminaba lo necesario, era la primera vez que traía a Kiba a decir verdad, el castaño revisaba el lugar de reojo hasta que fue guiado a la habitación de Naruto, este se rasco la mejilla algo apenado de que hubiera un desastre, sin embargo eso poco le importo a Kiba, se tendió en la cama del rubio y olfateo suavemente la almohada, 

-Al fin, ya no necesito esto-sonrió mientras se quitaba su playera, su pecho quedo expuesto mostrando un buen físico, brazos que mostraban ejercicio, abdomen plano al igual que su pecho que aun así lucían firmes, lo siguientes fueron sus pantalones dejando en evidencia unas piernas lampiñas y musculosas, una prueba de cuanto estaba acostumbrado a correr, Naruto trago saliva ligeramente, su amigo estaba mejor de lo que creía, sus ojos no podían evitar recorrer cada detalle hasta enfocarse en el bóxer rojo que este usaba, uno cuya entrepierna poseía una gran mancha de humedad, ajustado marcando la silueta de su hombría, no duro mucho en su lugar, Kiba soltó un prolongando gemido de alivio al momento de retirar esa prenda, su miembro finalmente estaba libre, completamente húmedo por su propio semen y comenzando a erguirse por el simple hecho de estar desnudo, separo sus piernas para no ocultar nada, estaba finalmente expuesto ante Naruto y por como la mirada de este le recorría podía asegurar que su visión era de su agrado.

-"Esta abierto"-pensó el rubio sin poder evitar notar ese detalle, desde su lugar podía ver el ano de su amigo, ligeramente dilatado y su propia entrepierna reacciono por ello, se mordió el labio, ¿cuantas personas había tenido Kiba adentro?, ¿sería mejor que ellos o una mala experiencia?, dudas que todo virgen tenia asaltaban su cabeza, siendo apartadas al notar como Kiba recogía con sus dedos el semen en su bóxer, los humedecía y sin importar que el rubio estuviera con el los introdujo en su ano, un escalofrió recorrió a Naruto, el castaño tenía una expresión de placer, metiendo ambos con una gran facilidad, moviéndolos en círculos antes de retirarlos, dejando en evidencia como su zona anal respondía ante los estimulo de un modo positivo.

-Hey-se quejó llamando su atención -No te quedes ahí parado, quítate todo y ayúdame-gruño mientras movía sus dedos lentamente en círculos para poder prepararse.

Naruto trago saliva antes de acercarse a él, su chaqueta cayó al suelo, se quitó la playera de mallas que usaba debajo, su pecho quedo expuesto y Kiba no pudo evitar relamerse los labios, dos años de entrenamiento habían hecho lo suyo, un pecho más definido y con presencia de músculos, su abdomen ya estaba comenzando a marcarse, sus brazos aún estaban delgados pero se sabía que eran músculos los que habían ahí, los pantalones no duraron mucho, menos los boxers, finalmente ambos estaban como habían llegado a este mundo, desnudos, en su estado más natural mientras ambos se analizaban uno al otro con sus miradas, Naruto dio un paso adelante, termino subiéndose a la cama quedando sobre el castaño, este sonrió de lado, disfrutando por como este mostraba iniciativa, sus pieles se apegaron generando un suave escalofrió, sus durezas hicieron contacto, haciendo visible la diferencia entre ambos, Kiba se sentía orgulloso de sus 20cm pero ahora le encantaba saber que el rubio era aún más grande que él, suavemente retiro sus dedos de su entrada, sujeto la mano de Naruto y comenzó a lamer dos de estos, viéndolo fijamente, mostrándole cuál era su hambre, sus ansias, dejándolos húmedos y guiándolos a su ano, el rubio asintió suavemente, sabiendo lo que este quería los apoyo en aquel agujero comenzando a introducirlos.

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto algo preocupado por el gemido que este soltó, Kiba asintió repetidamente temblando, no era por dolor sin embargo, sino el deseo aquel que le impulsaba a querer más, comenzó a gemir de modo agitado, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de su acompañante, Naruto movía sus dedos cada vez más rápido, sintiendo como al acariciar las paredes anales del castaño este hacia sonidos más fuertes, sonidos que el disfrutaba, que le hacían desear por mas, verlo retorcerse pues ahora no lo dudaba, su amigo era un adicto a los penes, alguien que los disfrutaba plenamente y suplicaba por ellos.

-No......no resisto más-gimió Kiba sujetando el brazo del rubio, en un rápido movimiento invirtió los papeles, saco los dedos de este de su interior y se posiciono sobre sus piernas, Naruto podía ver la ansiedad en esos ojos, como ya no existía la paciencia en ese joven y que este deseaba lo que tanto suplicaba, su verga metida profundamente en su trasero.

-Kiba-gimió su nombre viendo como este se posicionaba sobre él, sujetando su erección y guiándola hacia su agujero lubricado, el castaño se relamió los labios gozando la simple fricción, se aseguró de que Naruto viera todo pues ese era un momento único, uno donde perdería su virginidad.

Naruto dejó escapar un gruñido, Kiba un sonoro gemido en el instante que la punta ingreso, todo el cuerpo del rubio temblaba, no se había detenido ahí, estaba deslizándose, el castaño descendía sobre su dureza y a cada segundo creía que eyacularía, las paredes anales de este lo apretaban con firmeza, la cálida sensación le hacía creer que se derretiría y por cómo le apretaba, iba a perder la batalla, aun así se sentía tan bien que no pudo contenerlo, movió su cadera en una estocada, un fuerte grito salió de los labios de Kiba cuando el rubio entro totalmente dentro de él, ese duro miembro abriendo su interior y con ello sus piernas temblaron, respiro agitado apoyando sus manos en el pecho del rubio, este lo observaba con su mirada nublada de placer, el castaño se relamió los labios por ello, sonrió de lado en una silenciosa señal de que apenas iniciaban, lentamente comenzó a levantarse, una fricción que hizo a Naruto aferrarse a las sabanas, apretarlas al observar como su dureza salía de ese interior solo para volver a entrar en un fuerte movimiento cuando Kiba se dejó caer sobre él, ambos soltando un sonoro gemido por ello, aquella acción repitiéndose una y otra vez hasta que finalmente la cama comenzó a rechinar.

-Ahh.....veo que te gusta, ¿qué tal se siente mi culo?-gemía Kiba mientras sus caderas se movían frenéticamente, no le tomo tanto acostumbrarse a Naruto pero eso no significaba que fuera poco, más bien, se sentía lleno, la hombría del rubio estaba ocupando todo su recto, deslizándose por su cavidad anal estimulándolo profundamente, un hilo de saliva caía por su boca, aun si quisiera contener sus gemidos era imposible, su mirada estaba nublada por el alcohol y el placer, su cordura perdiéndose y su único deseo era el de ser llenado.

Cada movimiento era un estímulo que poco a poco comenzaba a despertar algo en Naruto, sus gemidos se volvían gruñidos, sus manos abandonaron la sabana para sujetar las caderas de Kiba, ayudarle a montarlo, notando como el pene erecto de este rebotaba sin control, sus ojos no podían apartarse de esa zona, él era el causante, ese pensamiento lo guio a tomar la iniciativa, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse para chocar con las del castaño, sintiendo con gusto ese estrecho pasaje apretarse cada vez que ingresaba, la ansiedad comenzaba a recorrerle, su lado salvaje finalmente estaba despertando y en un impulso sometió al castaño contra la cama, disfruto la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, salió de su interior en un rápido movimiento, sus manos lo hicieron acomodarse como lo que era, un perro en cuatro patas con su trasero alzado, ofreciéndose con el deseo de ser ultrajado por el pene erecto de algún hombre. 

-¿Asi es como te gusta ttebayo?-susurro posicionándose sobre él, su pecho apoyándose contra su espalda, su respiración en su oreja, sin darle tiempo a responder movió su cadera con fuerza, entrando nuevamente en el castaño haciéndole gritar por el repentino movimiento, lo ignoro completamente, lo sujeto obligándolo a mantenerse firme y en un movimiento toda su verga entro en él, haciéndole soltar un grito tan fuerte como erótico que estaba seguro los vecinos escucharían.

No le dio tiempo a volver a acostumbrarse, comenzó a mover sus caderas de modo rápido e intenso, buscando un ritmo estable que logro a los pocos momentos, ese pasaje ya estaba amoldado a su dureza, a cada movimiento escuchaba con gusto un gemido más prolongado o agudo del castaño, una señal de que tan bien se sentía, como delataba cuales eras sus zonas sensibles, Naruto no pudo contenerse, le dio una fuerte nalgada gruñendo de placer por el ruido generado, siendo música para sus oídos al igual que cuando sus bolas impactaban las nalgas del castaño, estaba dominándolo, le daba lo que el tanto pedía y estaba disfrutándolo, queriendo ser mejor que ellos, darle más placer que cualquier otro hombre con el que había estado y al finalizar la noche no pudiera pensar en nadie más que en él.

-N-Naruto.......más......¡¡ohhh!!-grito sonrojado cuando finalmente una estocada golpeo su próstata, sus brazos no lo resistieron, su cabeza termino contra una de las almohadas, su trasero quedo elevado mientras resistía el rubio lo sujetaba con firmeza, manteniendo en su lugar mientras se movía cada vez más rápido.

Sabiendo su punto débil Naruto enfoco sus golpes únicamente en esa zona, estimulándolo una y otra vez, alterando el ritmo de sus estocadas, rápidas y cortas, lentas pero profundas, sintiendo como Kiba mecía sus caderas con las de él suplicando por mas, era suyo, aun siendo virgen y la primera vez con un hombre algo le guiaba, un instinto que ardía en su cuerpo, como si un animal salvaje que después de tanto tiempo fuera liberado, tomando el control de su cuerpo, guiándolo para aumentar el placer no solo suyo sino el de quien recibía su hombría, comenzó a jadear cada vez más acelerado, su visión estaba nublándose, su cuerpo sudaba sin control alguno y la cálida sensación en su abdomen sabía bien que significaba.

-Aquí viene......lo soltare dentro tuyo, seguro así tenías a todos esos hombres, ¡suplicando que se vaciaran en tu culo ttebayo!-sus gruñidos iban en aumento, el sonido de sus bolas contra ese trasero, la cama rechinando, los gemidos ahogados de placer de Kiba el cual mordía la almohada, se aferraba a las sabanas desesperado, sintiendo que iba a perder la cordura por esos golpes en su interior y finalmente cada parte de su resistencia se rompió.

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!-el grito que Kiba soltó lo hizo con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones al alcanzar su orgasmo, su semen salía disparado con una intensidad que su pene vibraba, manchando las sabanas bajo el, sacando la lengua jadeando, siendo ese el orgasmo más intenso de su vida y que el rubio siguiera moviéndose únicamente lo prolongo más, un hilo de saliva cayo de su boca, un escalofrió recorría sus piernas mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

La sensación de esas paredes anales apretarse alrededor de su hombría, los gritos de placer de Kiba, el calor que rodeaba su cuerpo finalmente llevaron a Naruto a su orgasmo, apretó sus dientes soltando un gruñido, metiéndose lo más profundo que pudo sintió su pene hincharse antes de descargarse dentro de su amigo, con cada chorro sentía una sensación de júbilo y liberación, un placer tan intenso que aumentaba conforme su orgasmo se prolongaba, inundando ese pasaje en cosa de segundos, ninguna gota logrando escapar por como su verga bloqueaba ese agujero, Kiba temblando se apoyó sus manos en su abdomen, creyendo que el semen del rubio estaba tan profundo que llegaba a esa zona, sus piernas no le resistieron y cayó sobre la cama, respirando agitado buscando poder calmarse y recuperar el oxígeno que sentía le faltaba.

-Ahhh......¿qué tal fue eso?-susurro Naruto aunque su respiración delataba que aquel orgasmo había sido tan intenso que incluso él estaba abrumado, lentamente salió del interior del castaño, este mordió sus labios, apenas la punta fue retirada un gran chorro de semen salió de su ano, el rubio sintió su pecho inflarse de orgullo, ver lo dilatado que lo había dejado al igual que su semilla masculina no dejaba de salir era algo para sentirse bien, más aun, le daba cierto morbo ver el lugar donde acababa de perder su virginidad.

-Eres un animal-susurro mientras lo observaba de reojo, una sonrisa de placer estaba presente en su rostro mientras lentamente se incorporaba para gatear hacia el rubio-Espero que como tal no estés cansado, porque planeo disfrutarte por mucho más-dijo masajeando el pene semierecto de Naruto, un desafío que le había impuesto al rubio y que este respondió sonriendo de lado, podía descansar mañana todo lo que quisiera, en esos momentos estaba en juego su orgullo como hombre al igual que su virilidad se encontraba a prueba, él nunca había huido de un desafío y realmente no comenzaría esa noche.  
*************************************

La mañana siguiente llego sin anunciarse, los rayos del sol ingresaban en una pequeña residencia donde dos cuerpos desnudos se encontraban acurrucados entre sí, poco a poco esa pequeña luz se reflejó en la ventana, iluminando el rostro de un joven rubio el cual molesto se vio obligado a abrir sus ojos, bostezando lo primero que hizo fue ver alrededor, sus ropas y las de su acompañante estaban esparcidas en la habitación, las sabanas sucias y arrancadas de la cama, las almohadas por algún motivo se encontraban en los muebles alrededor, pareciera como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ese lugar y no estaba del todo equivocado, como dos animales salvajes ambos jóvenes habían tenido sexo hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieran más, Naruto se consideró siempre alguien con mucha resistencia, pero aun así él estuvo en problemas cuando subestimo el apetito sexual de Kiba el cual se recuperaba rápidamente de un orgasmo, tuvo que pedir refuerzos, usando su técnica de clones hizo aparecer copias idénticas de él, la imagen aún estaba presente en sus párpados, el castaño gimiendo de modo ahogado sobre él, montándolo mientras le daba placer a los otros Naruto alrededor, uno ocupaba su boca, dos hacían que los masturbara, el resto se deleitaba masajeando su cuerpo, frotando sus penes erectos mientras se masturbaban con la sola visión, aun así solo el origina disfruto de su trasero, ese fue un derecho que se había reservado para él pues desde la misma noche anterior lo había decidido, no pensaba dejar ir con cualquier otro hombre a su pervertido amigo.

-Supongo san Valentín no fue tan malo ttebayo-susurro mientras acariciaba suavemente los cabellos del joven aun dormido a su lado, realmente quería ver su expresión al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de todo lo ocurrido, ¿aun habría estado ebrio cuando lloraba por más?, ¿fingiría que nada de eso había ocurrido?, esas eran posibilidades pero para Naruto no eran importantes, ya sabía la verdadera naturaleza de su amigo, su deseo insaciable por penes, solo él podía darle una noche como la que pasaron juntos, se lo demostraría una y otra vez si hacía falta, no tenía prisa, incluso podía divertirse con ello y la bestia en su interior parecía pensar igual, pocas veces podían estar de acuerdo pero esto era algo que tenían en común.

Ahora Kiba era su mascota.


End file.
